The Australian maid service
by will.sucok
Summary: Two Friends find love in a place they had never thought to look...


**The Australian maid service**

* * *

Bodhi had just turned 24, many people were shocked when they met the young entrepreneur. His product started out as a joke with his friends, they thought that no one in their right minds would purchase a vibrator voice recorder hybrid, but once it hit the shelves people went crazy for it. Bodhi made millions in the matter of a year. When this happened he knew the first thing he wanted to do, build his dream home in Tasmania. The move from America to Australia was not to hard on the boy, but finding a nice piece of land was different. He finally settled on a 200 stretch of land on the north part of the island. His dream home was next he built a 5000 sq. ft mansion with a perfect view of the landscape.

However for Cory life was different. After graduating high school he decided that his best option was to get a job strait and forget college, this decision caused his parents to disown him. He was officially homeless, unemployed, and desperate. He knew there was only one person he could turn to.

* * *

"Please bodhi you have a huge house and I only need to stay until I get a job." Cory pleaded to his long Time American friend. "Cory I have known you since we were kids of course you can stay here," he said with a friendly, happy smile. "But I have a better idea." His friendly smile then turned to a sadistic smirk. "How about you live here for free, and I give you a job." Cory's eyes widened with happiness. "Are you serious!" Cory exclaimed with excitement, the idea of living with his friend in a huge house for free sounded to good to be true. Cory's smile disappeared as he realized it just might be. "What is this job?" Cory asked wearily. "You will be cleaning the house, preparing meals, and entertaining company." Bodhi replied with that same evil looking smirk. "Oh kinda like a butler." "Yeah something like that." Cory's excited smile returned. "When will I start?" Bodhi laughed at his ausi friend's question. "Let's just focus on getting you moved in first."

He moving process took almost two weeks due to the pure laziness of the duo, but they eventually got it all done and Cory once again began to be curious about his new job.

* * *

"So when do I start?" Cory asked bodhi as they sat in the living room watching movies. "You can start today, but first let me get your uniform." Bodhi smiled as he quickly stood up and darted out of the room. "Uniform?" Cory said horrified, he already knew where this was going. Bodhi ran back into the room with a neat white box wrapped with a red bow in his hands. He handed the box to Cory. "Open it!" He said with the glee of a young schoolboy. "Do I have to?" Cory almost whined. "If you want to live here you will." He said with that same boyish tone. Cory sighed as he opened the box and looked up at his new boss. "Your joking right." "Not in the least." Bodhi replied with a sadistic and somewhat aroused smile. "Well are you gunna try it on?" Cory dropped the box holding only a black maids outfit and a black pair of lacy panties.

Cory worked undisturbed in his outfit for almost a week but that streak was ended quickly. Bodhi sat in his kitchen drinking vodka out of the bottle as the flatscreen on the wall played a cheep and creepy porn flick that he found on the Internet and ordered immediately. Cory walked into the kitchen and pulled of the maid cap and sat next to his friend. "Fuck, your good at making messes." Bodhi laughed and put his arm around Cory. "Stop fucking whining, your such a little bitch." Cory laughed "what the fuck are you watching, this isn't even hentai." Bodhi looked down at his crotch. "It sure does the trick." Cory looked down at bodhi's erected penis. "Dude why the fuck is your cock out!" Cory exclaimed shocked. "Because it would be really hard to fuck you through my jeans." Cory laughed awkwardly "good one fag" bodhi stood up and faced Cory. Cory kept laughing nervously. "Dude seriously this isn't funny anymore." Bodhi grabbed Cory by the shoulders, stood him up roughly and then pushed him onto the counter in one quick motion. "bodhi stop." He screamed as he kicked at his friend's face. "You fighting is so hot." Bodhi said as he flipped up his friend's skirt revealing the black lace panties he was given as part of his uniform. Bodhi placed the head of his member against Cory's asshole through the panties and prodded lightly, as he rubbed Cory's penis with one hand and held him down with the other. Cory moaned lightly. "Just let me go bodhi, please. I'll work for free for the next month." Bodhi laughed and pressed his dick harder against Cory. "Are you trying to bribe me with my money? I'm rich as fuck, I don't give a shit about money." He leaned down and kissed Cory lightly on the neck, and licked all the way up to the back of his ear. "I've thought about this since I met you on Xbox Cory." Bodhi stopped rubbing Cory's dick and moved his hand to Cory's backside. He pulled Cory's panties to the side. He placed his cock head onto Cory's ass and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Cory-San, nii-chan is here." He kissed Cory behind the ear and slowly pushed his cock into Cory's tight anus. Cory winced, the feeling of being penetrated hurt, it made him want to scream in pain, but it also made him feel safe, he knew no one could keep him more safe than his "nii-San". Bodhi pushed deeper into Cory, bodhi moaned and held Cory's dick in his hand. The front of Cory's panties were now soaked with pre-cum and bodhi could feel the wet sticky liquid on his hand, he pulled his hand off of Cory's dick and put two of his wet fingers into Cory's mouth. Cory at first fought against him but then Cory began sucking his own juices off of his friend's hand. After Cory finished sucking bodhi lowered his hand back onto Cory's dick which had slipped out of his left leg hole. A large amount of pre-cum was now gathering at the tip of Cory's penis. Bodhi began to jerk Cory off not wanting to leave his "little brother" unsatisfied. Cory moaned heavily as his "big brother" pushed into him and pulled him off. Bodhi pushed hard this time causing Cory to wince in pain. "Not so ruff nii-San." Bodhi laughed. "Sorry." He said as he pulled on Cory's penis a couple of times lightly causing chills to run up and down his spine. Bodhi began to thrust in and out of Cory gently making Cory throw his head back and shoot his semen onto the counter.

Bodhi stopped thrusting and Cory looked back at him. "Why did you stop, please keep going." Bodhi laughed and looked into Cory's eyes. "Not until you clean up my counter." Cory looked at bodhi in shock. "Are you serious?" "Do I look like I'm joking?" Cory sighed and reached over for a towel sitting on the sink but bodhi stopped him. "That's not what I meant." Cory looked at bodhi. "Do I have to?" "You want to live here right?" Cory sighed and lowered his head to the counter. He stuck his tongue out and dragged it across the cum covered counter. Cory choked on the warm cum on the cold granite. Cory licked up the last bit and swallowed then faced bodhi. "You got a little something on your lip." Bodhi then planted a kiss onto Cory's lips and licked the cum off of his face. Bodhi then began to thrust his hips again. Slowly at first but then picking up the speed. Cory began to pant in leisure as he moved his hips rhythmically with bodhi's thrusts. "Harder, fuck me harder." Cory screamed as he clawed bodhi's leg with one hand and held the counter with the other. "Shit, I always thought you were innocent, not some little whore." Bodhi grabbed Cory by the throat and pulled him up to his face roughly. "Now if you want to be my little whore, I will fuck you harder and rougher." "Oh god yes." Cory moaned. Bodhi regained his sadistic smile as he pushed Cory down to the counter and began to thrust as hard as he could, causing a loud slapping sound. Bodhi grabbed Cory's once again hardened penis and jerked it roughly. Bodhi grunted as he thrusted into his little friends tight hole. "Cory I'm gunna cum!" Bodhi screamed as he thrusted. "Cum inside me bodhi, fill me up with your hot cum." Bodhi heard this and released his man milk deep into Cory's intestines.

Bodhi pulled out of Cory and turned Cory around. Bodhi knelt and took Cory's member into his mouth as he looked up at him. Cory looked down into bodhi's eyes they reflected the kitchen lights perfectly making them shine beautifully. Cory blushed "I don't like when you look at me like that bodhi." Bodhi didn't respond he just kept eye contact as he slowly guided Cory's cock down his throat. Cory's penis wasn't as long as bodhi's but it was still nice. Bodhi took Cory's full length then pulled out. He continued to deep throat Cory's cock. Cory moaned and his knees began to shake. Bodhi put his hands on his knees so he would not lose his balance. Bodhi continued to suck Cory's dick and then pushed a single finger into his anus. Cory's head flew back in pleasure. He had never had his prostate massaged while being blown, the feeling was incredible and intense. Cory lasted only about 30 more seconds before blowing his load into bodhi's throat.

Bodhi stood up and began to kiss Cory, using his tounge to mix their saliva and Cory's cum. Cory and bodhi both swallowed the mixture. Bodhi's lust filled eyes traced Cory's weak Effeminate body. Bodhi leaned in close to Cory's ear, "Are you ready to get rocked mate?" He asked , and Cory smiled. He slowly pulled away from bodhi and bent over the counter, laying his face down on the cold granite top. Bodhi slowly arranged himself at the cusp of Cory's insides. Bodhi put one hand on Cory's right buttock, and placed the other on Cory's shoulder. Bodhi then pushed into Cory quickly, he was making loud and erratic noises as his abdomen made contact with the young boy's. the only thing drowning out the sound of the slaps was Cory's sweet yet heavy moans. "Oh bodhi," he cried, "Make me into your little bitch, treat me like the garbage I am!" Bodhi was shocked by the way the once innocent boy was now talking, but that shock was overwhelmed by the warmth of those words hitting his ear drums. "Why are you talking I didn't ask you to talk bitch!" Bodhi yelled back before thinking. Cory's body shook as he heard this. "Yes sir!" Cory replied through his moaning. Bodhi took his hand off of Cory's back and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling it back violently. Cory's screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, as his body was jerked back and then forward by his friend. Bodhi smiled maliciously as heard the young boy's call of enjoyment, but was worried their fun would soon come to an end when he felt a familiar feeling building up in his groin. "Cory, are you ready to take my load?" Cory pushed himself backwards towards bodhi's length making sure he took it all, "yes sir, I want you to fill me up with your steaming cum." Bodhi didn't need to be told twice, he pushed his body up against Cory's and released everything he had into his friend. Bodhi took a deep breath and slowly removed himself from Cory, his body still limp from the pleasure. Bodhi bent close to Austin's ear and slightly chuckled. "You look a little weak Austin." Austin smiled weakly but before he could respond a deep heavy voice chimed in. "You boys really did put on a show." The voice laughed. Bodhi slowly walked towards the door and addressed the man in a friendly manner. Cory slowly lifted his head to see Gavin standing next to bodhi laughing before the boy slowly slipped out of conciseness.


End file.
